User talk:Vimescarrot/Archive
Hi Vimescarrot -- we are excited to have FunOrb Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Whatever Do whatever you want. I don't care really but I won't be editing a wiki with probably only 30 pages max anyways. --Whiplash 19:15, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Membership I'm going to assume that you have membership on FunOrb since you always seem to have beaten members' only levels on many games on my highscores. I am currently not a member. Could you add what happens in Act II of TerraPhoenix to the article, assuming you've done it? And thanks for the welcome. Chiafriend12 08:11, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :When I saw the red-link, I started working on it. I just finished it. Chiafriend12 08:19, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't suppose there's any chance we could *not* have signature templtes at all? Work Request Anything I can help with on this wiki? I'm kinda new to editing, but I would like to help out. ME 22:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Vimescarrot. Since you wanted to know, I uploaded a new logo because I thought that the old one did not really fit the FunOrb theme, especially the colour. If mine is lacking something that was in the old one, please let me know Aik Hui 06:47, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Hey vimescarrot i would really like to know how you got the logo for FunOrb because it would help with my wiki. :) --Kade wikis 12:16, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I am working on a new logo but I do not know how to post it on the top so when I finish it I will probably just post it either here or on my account information page so if you need to contact me in any other way my runescape username is gypsydog2. Gypsydog2 15:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) No Achievement Articles Rule As you are the founder of this wiki, you should be more than able to delete articles. I agree with your "No Achievement Articles" rule, but I want to let you know that all the Bouncedown and Monkey Puzzle 2 Achievements have their own article, and I think you should delete them. Aik Hui 07:24, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Um, I won't make a special page for achievements, but could I at least place on my user page? They aren't like, the official, orb-points gaining achievements, its only the ones in arcanists, at the end of the games, where it says, most honourable, most cruel, stuff like that. Thanks, -User:Liwolf1 all my achievement articles gone! where did al those articles + pictures go i spended alot of time into it--j-g 12:46, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Templates I would agree with you on the "No signature templates" rule, but then my (and probably many others') signature looks like this. 21:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :It's probably not going to be just me, I'm not wanting you to change a whole rule just because I'm not happy with it. Anyway, you said we could debate it. C Teng 21:58, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :: I agree with C-Teng, I would love to have a personal signature. It's like a personal style thing, you know, we should be able to have our own signatures. I mean really, what's so bad about multi-coloured signatures? Of course, I could make my own, and you would have trouble enforcing your rule, but I wouldn't want to go against your wishes. Thanks, - Liwolf1 :::We can set up our own signatures to be different colours if we wish (see mine for example). See to create your own signature. To include different colours you'll need to tick the Raw signature box. What this rule is saying is we can't create a template page for our signature. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC) bad user you realy don't get what wikia is you brag with starting a wiki and play a god you should be kicked best regards --j-g 15:11, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Admin? I know you probably don't need any more admins yet, but when you do I would like to be one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue 15:40, 31 March 2008 (UTC) I would be glad to become an adimin my username on runescape is gypsydog2 and I am usualy on members worlds if you need to contact me I have become fairly experienced in runescape and the runescape wiki and would love to become a part of the funorb wiki since it is one more awsome achievment on Jagex's part I am also still working on a new logo for the wiki it is going great Gypsydog2 15:39, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :On Gypsydog2's talk page you said: "My talk page isn't an RFA page". However, we don't yet have an RFA page and the Becoming an administrator section of the FunOrb_Wiki:Administrators page suggests: "On a smaller wiki, you may simply ask on the community portal or Forum, or ask a bureaucrat directly on his or her talk page.". I don't mean to be rude, but you should probably arrange an alternaltive location before anyone else asks here. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:00, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::True, still I think we should arrange such a page, even if it only states something along the lines of "we aren't currently considering to create new admins". Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:13, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Signature Sure, I'll see if I can. Teng/Sign here}} http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc45/C_Teng/White_party_hat.png C Teng 15:05, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I have seen you before :) Hai, I have funorb membership, and I have seen you post on the forums a lot. If you haven't yet recognised me, this is r1ky 2007 :) Your wikia user made me remember the name vimescarrot. edit: forgot to tag --R1ky 11:27, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Unneeded talk pages I think we (you :-p) should delete talk pages that were created for an article that has since been deleted itself. The Deletion_policy at Meta lists this as a reason to delete such pages, and I think we should follow it. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 22:20, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Ok. How do I find such pages? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Possibly Template talk:Crystallevel1 (though you might think the talk here should be kept, perhaps moved elsewhere instead?) ::Image talk:MP-Tip4.PNG (Already tagged for deletion) ::Category talk:Dr. Phlogiston images ::Template talk:Citation needed ::Category talk:Characters ::I found these by going through the delete log, and checking which articles still had talk pages. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Natural/Sweet Geometrician Before I uploaded the Geoblox Achievement images, Whiplash had already uploaded the Natural and Sweet Geometrician ones. The problem is, he misspelled "Geometrician" as "Gemoetrician", switching the "o" and the "m". There was no move page on the images, and I ended up accidentally uploading a second duplicate image for these two achievements, but the filename was spelled correctly. Could you delete the incorrectly-spelled images for these two achievements (I've already relinked the images on the Geoblox article to the new one)? Aik Hui 07:21, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Vandalism I've noticed that Arcanists seems to be attracting a fair amount of vandalism. Is it worth semi-protecting it (only registered users can edit)? OrbFu 10:35, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I think it depends on whether we think that the ratio of vandal edits to non-vandal edits from unregistered users is too high or not. Perhaps if more than half of these edits are vandalism? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::For the record, the Arcanists history shows vandalism at 27th April, 9th May (although reverted by the vandal, curiously), 11th May, 16th May. More than 2, and hovering around the 50% mark depending on what timeframe you look at. OrbFu 15:46, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Image: Oh, I thought when I read that rule that we weren't allowed to post personal pictures, like pictures of our real selves. I'll stop posting that tiny image that does absolutely no harm to anyone or anything of an arcanist character...This is the strictest wikia I'm a part of, lol- Liwolf1 Jagex copyright tag I've just been looking into including the tag in the list of tags. I've found this page which includes instructions on how to go about it. However, to make the changes you need to be an admin, which means you'll have to do it. (Unless you feel like making me an admin :-p) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:22, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Dr. P I've found a way to get to the old games on the jagex site. I was playing melt down and noticed it looked a lot like Dr. P so I put it under inspiration. I also provided a link. Is that o.k.? Also I have forgotten my password for my wikia editing account so i will just sign this as KND563. Old Jagex minigames Seems to me like you want to know the addresses to the old Jagex games. So I added Gold Mine. I also remember there was a game called Fuel Critical and a Bottomless Pit but I don't know the link to them (URL manipulation didn't work). I also want to find out these links. Do you know any other names of the old games? Aik Hui 07:25, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Fuel Critical was taken offline when Scramble was released for Xbox Live Arcade. Bottomless Pit has been offline for even longer, along with the multiplayer games. OrbFu 15:30, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::I've never played either of the games. Is Scramble somehow significant in the removal of Fuel Critical? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 15:31, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::Fuel Critical was a blatant ripoff of Scramble, and Jagex didn't want to be sued. OrbFu 18:37, 26 May 2008 (UTC) Hope you don't mind me adding this here but, I did manage to get the bottomless pit applet (I'm a Java programmer, twas' cake)... you can find it here: http://sparkware.net/~jim/pit/ Help I have forgotten my password for my wikia editing account. Can you help? Its KND563 : Now im just using Knd563 with 2 lowercase letters. Thanks for the help anyway.Knd563 15:53, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Questions Hello, I was wondering if I could ask a few questions- * Can we have subpages? (for my sandbox or something) * Is there a link to a page where we can find pics that need transperancies? * Can we have a discussion page like the Yew grove? * Is there a list of editors that have rollback rights, or are admins? * Can we have a Welcome template so we can greet new users to the wiki? (I don't know if we already have one) * Do you have a policy about having a fancy user page? (like colored backgrounds, borders, templates, and images) Thank you. [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 18:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) : I know about the your image policy ,but I used it for the Arcanists page. [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 18:15, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Reply Thank you for the reply. I'm probably not going to make my page fancy (Although my runescape wiki page is). So, can we have a discussion page like that when were bigger? And can I still Welcome users so that they feel welcomed to come to this wiki? [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 18:25, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok. Thanks for the info. I think I'm going to like this wiki. :) [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 18:30, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :: Oh, and one more quick question. Can I try to come up with a new Fun Orb Wiki logo. I'll create two- one for the monico skins and one for the quartz. (they'll be the same image, just different shape) I'll try to have a similar text to the Fun Orb logo. And when I do create one, how should I show it you? (maybe post it on the forums?) Thanks, [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 18:47, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::: If Vimescarrot gives you the go-ahead, I would like to suggest that the new logo should be more purple, as I expect this would fit with the current official FunOrb logo better. (Btw, welcome to the wiki! :-D) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:53, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::: ok, I'll create it. Thanks everyone. [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 18:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I did actually say if Vimescarrot gives you the go-ahead! :-p But I expect he will, so it doesn't really matter. ::::::Ok... I just noticed Vimescarrot's reply on your talk page. Disregard my previous comment! Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:58, 24 June 2008 (UTC) New Logo I'm sorry to say this, but I can not create the logo to my liking. I don't know if its the programs I use or what, but I just can't. I do however know someone who can. I'll try to contact him to see if he will help. (he's on the Runescape wiki too) [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 01:35, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Ok, I have been fiddling around with my project, and I think I might have the finished logos done within a couple of days, maybe 3 depending if I can get around to them. I'll put them on the forum as soon as I'm done. Hope you like them! [[User:Spencemac724|'Spencemac724']] 02:38, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh and can I upload a new favicon image? The new one I will upload will match the new logo. Undead minion screenshots I'm working on taking screen shots of all the minions right now. I thought they might be used on the underdark page, as suggested in Talk:Arcanists/Book of Underdark. If you don't think they're needed, or they are to low quality, you can remove them. :Hmm, I thought you already knew, since you yourself made a comment on that page about zombie Water Lords? And Timeroot, please remember to sign your posts by typing "~~~~" at the end of your message. 19118219 Talk 01:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Prestige I made the changes, but since I couldn't move the catgory page I just made a new one. please delete the old one as I can't do that either. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:33, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :I already took care of changing the categories. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:37, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Runescape wiki I saw know u on rs wiki plus u r user of the month. Japol1 MAte we need ye back! You see.... This new noob went and took control!! its complete CHAOS!! he goes around putting welcome to the wiki signs on everyones blogs! And he deletes the old talk page for the user!!! COme back! :D :D Hehe..too dramatic... We need u back! '''' of the AQworlds Wiki, and Dragonfable Wiki Come take looks! No harm in asking. Meh see ye, the funorb wiki is all urs.im out.decided to help out that new game AQ worlds. By the way. his name is big56